1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim for use in a seal member such as a weather strip of a vehicle or the like, or for use in a decorative part, a covering part for a flange in a vehicle body panel, or the like; and relates to a seal member including such a trim.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2000-96725, 2000-97657 and 2000-97658, which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As such a trim of this kind, for example, there is known a trim in which a trim body 101 is formed of a polymeric material such as rubber, resin into a substantially U-shape in section and an elongated shape in size, as shown in FIG. 19. A metal insert member 102 is embedded in the trim body 101. In addition, a holding lip 105 is provided to project on an inner surface 103 of a car-interior-side (hereinafter, simply referred to as xe2x80x9cinterior) side wall of the trim body 101 so as to extend in the longitudinal direction of the trim body 101 while extending toward a bottom wall portion 104 of the trim body 101. A plurality of holding protrusions 107 extending in the longitudinal direction of the trim body 101 is provided to project on an inner surface 106 of a car-exterior-side (hereinafter, simply referred to as xe2x80x9cexterior) side wall of the trim body 101 opposite to the inner surface 103.
When the trim body 101 is attached onto a flange 108 of a vehicle body panel of an opening portion of a vehicle or the like, the flange 108 is inserted between the holding lip 105 and the holding protrusions 107. As a result, the holding lip 105 is elastically deformed so that the flange 108 is held between the holding lip 105 and the holding protrusions 107.
On the other hand, as such a seal member including the trim body 101, there is known an opening trim weather strip 110 (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cweather stripxe2x80x9d simply) as shown in FIG. 19. That is, a trim portion 111 constituted by the trim body 101 in the above-mentioned conventional configuration is provided, and a hollow seal portion 113 composed of, for example, sponge rubber or the like, is formed on an outer surface 112 of the exterior side wall of the trim portion 111.
This weather strip 110 is attached to the flange 108 of an opening portion of a vehicle or the like through the trim portion 111 thereof. Then, the above-mentioned seal portion 113 comes into pressure contact against a door 114 for opening and closing of the opening portion while the door 114 being closed so that the seal portion 113 can be deformed elastically. Thus, the interior and exterior sides of the cabin of the vehicle are sealed off while the door 114 is closed.
However, in the flange 108 of the opening portion, the number of steel plates superimposed on one another varies in accordance with positions so that the thickness of the flange portion 108 has a large variation between positions. Therefore, the lapping quantity between the flange 108 and the holding lip 105 becomes excessive in the portion where the flange 108 is thick. Thus, the insertion load at the trim portion 111 of the weather strip 110 on the flange 108 increases so large that it may become difficult to attach the weather strip 110.
To solve such a problem, in the weather strip 110 in the first conventional configuration, as shown by the two-dot chain line in FIG. 19, the portion of the holding lip 105 corresponding to the thick portion of the flange 108 is shortened by cutting off the holding lip 105 in accordance with the thickness of the flange 108 so that the insertion load is lowered. However, in the weather strip 110 in this conventional configuration, the step of cutting off the holding lip 105 is required. In addition, attachment has to be carried out while seeking out a portion to be cut off and positioning the holding lip 105. Thus, there has been a problem that it takes much time to attach the weather strip 110.
On the other hand, for example, British Patent No. GB 2,133,823 discloses a configuration in which the projecting length of the holding lip 105 from the inner surface 103 is varied in the longitudinal direction of the weather strip 110 when the weather strip 110 is extruded.
However, in this conventional configuration, it is inevitable that the rigidity in a base end portion 115 of a modified holding lip portion 105a which is the shortest section having the shortest projecting length increases due to the ratio of the projecting length to the thickness of the modified holding lip portion 105a. Thus, when the flange 108 is inserted, the modified holding lip portion 105a of the shortest section is elastically deformed solely in a tip end portion 116 thereof. As a result, freedom to set the insertion load and the pull-out load on the flange 108 is reduced in the modified holding lip portion 105a of the shortest section. In this second conventional configuration, therefore, there has been a problem that the yield of products is lowered and the manufacturing cost thereof increases.
Further, in the above British Patent, as shown by the two-dot chain line in FIG. 19, in the modified holding lip portion 105a in the shortest section in which the projecting length is shortest, the length Lixe2x80x2 of the modified holding lip portion 105a on the bottom wall portion 104 side of the trim portion 111 and the length Loxe2x80x2 of the modified holding lip portion 105a on the opening portion 115 side of the trim portion 111 satisfy the following expression.
Lixe2x80x2/2 less than Loxe2x80x2xe2x89xa6Lixe2x80x2
That is, the modified holding lip portion 105a of the shortest section has a sectional shape of a trapezoid close to a rectangle. Thus, the shorter the length of the modified holding lip portion 105a, the smaller the ratio of the length to the thickness. In such a modified holding lip portion 105a in the shortest section, the rigidity of the modified holding lip portion 105a as a whole increases so that it becomes difficult that the modified holding lip portion 105a is deformed. As a result, in the modified holding lip portion 105a in the shortest section, there has been a problem that the insertion load at the modified holding lip portion 105a is reduced only to little extent in accordance with reduction in the lapping quantity of the modified holding lip portion 105a over the flange 108.
Besides, as shown in FIG. 20, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 10-6379 discloses a configuration in which the projecting angle of the whole of the holding lip 105 from an inner surface of an interior side wall portion 117 of the trim portion 111 is varied in the longitudinal direction of the weather strip 110 when the weather strip 110 is extruded. In this conventional configuration, the holding lip 105 is set so that a modified holding lip portion 105b corresponding to a thicker portion of the flange 108 has a larger projecting angle as a whole. To say other words, the holding lip 105 is formed so that the modified holding lip portion 105b corresponding to the thicker portion of the flange 108 projects as a whole in gentler inclination with respect to the interior side wall portion 117. Accordingly, the modified holding lip portion 105b becomes easy to bend in the portion corresponding to the thicker portion of the flange 108 so that the insertion load on the flange 108 can be reduced.
However, when the projecting angle of the holding lip 105 is thus varied as a whole, the modified holding lip portion 105b corresponding to the thicker portion of the flange 108 also projects largely. As a result, there has been a problem that the amount of materials used increases in comparison with the case where the holding lip length is varied, so that the manufacturing cost of products increases. In addition, there has been a problem that the lapping quantity also increases so that the insertion load is not reduced sufficiently.
Besides, the above JP 10-6379 also discloses a configuration in which the lip projecting length or thickness of the holding lip 105 as a whole is varied in the longitudinal direction of the weather strip 110 when the weather strip 110 is extruded. In this conventional configuration, the holding lip 105 is set so that a modified holding lip portion 105a corresponding to a thicker portion of the flange 108 has a smaller lip projecting length as a whole. On the contrary, the holding lip 105 is set so that the modified holding lip portion 105a corresponding to a thicker portion of the flange 108 has a smaller thickness as a whole. Accordingly, the insertion load on the flange 108 can be reduced in the portion corresponding to the thicker portion of the flange 108.
However, particularly when the thickness of the modified holding lip portion 105a is reduced as a whole, there is a fear that the rigidity of the modified holding lip portion 105a as a whole is reduced considerably. If the rigidity of the modified holding lip portion 105a as a whole is reduced considerably thus, there has been a problem that the pull-out load on the flange 108 is also lowered so that the weather strip 110 becomes easy to be detached from the flange 108.
The present invention was developed in consideration of such problems belonging to the background art. It is an object of the present invention to provide a trim which can be manufactured at low cost and which can prevent the insertion load from increasing and the pull-out load from being lowered; and to provide a seal member with such a trim.
In order to achieve the present invention, according to the first aspect of the invention, there is provided a trim which comprises: a trim body composed of a polymeric material and bent into a substantially U-shape in section; and a lip provided to project on an inner surface of the trim body so that a projecting length of the lip from the inner surface varies in a longitudinal direction of the trim body; wherein a protrusion strip (head portion) bulging out toward a bottom wall portion of the trim body is formed at a tip end of the lip so that a sectional area of the protrusion strip varies in accordance with the projecting length of the lip.
With such a configuration, when the trim body is attached to the subject such as a vehicle body flange, to which the trim is attached, the protrusion strip is elastically deformed along the subject together with the lip. To detach the trim body from the subject, therefore, it is necessary to reverse the protrusion strip. Thus, the pull-out load required for detaching the trim body can be increased. Here, because the protrusion strip bulges out toward the bottom wall portion side of the trim body, the insertion load is hardly increased when the trim body is attached to the subject. That is, the pull-out load can be prevented from being lowered, without increasing the insertion load at the time of attachment.
Particularly, the rigidity of a base end portion of the lip increases as the lip projecting length of the lip is smaller. Accordingly, the operation of the protrusion strip becomes conspicuous. Then, it is not necessary to form, so accurately, the lip in the shortest section where the lip projecting length becomes shortest. Thus, the manufacturing cost is reduced.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the protrusion strip may be formed so that the sectional area of the protrusion strip increases as the projecting length of the lip is smaller.
Here, the more the rigidity of the base end portion of the lip increases, the smaller the lip projecting length of the lip becomes. However, with the above configuration, the pull-out load can be more effectively prevented from being lowered, without increasing the insertion load at the time of attachment.
In the above configuration, the protrusion strip may be formed so that at least one of the length of the protrusion strip and the thickness of the protrusion strip on the inner surface side increases as the projecting length of the lip from the inner surface is smaller.
With such a configuration, the operations of the present invention can be attained in a simple structure.
According to the first aspect of the invention, the lip may be formed so that the length Li of the lip on the bottom wall portion side of the trim body and the length Lo of the lip on the opening portion side of the trim body satisfy a relation of the following expression in a shortest section where a projecting length of the lip becomes shortest:
0xe2x89xa6Loxe2x89xa6Li/2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
With such a configuration, the length Lo of the lip on the opening portion side can be set to be small in the shortest section while the predetermined length Li of the lip on the bottom wall portion side is ensured. Accordingly, a flexible portion which forms a substantially triangular shape in section and which is elastically deformable along the subject when the trim body is attached to the subject is provided on the tip end side of the lip in the base end portion of the lip of the shortest section. As a result, the rigidity of the base end portion of the lip in the shortest section can be reduced moderately. Thus, the insertion load can be effectively prevented from increasing when the trim body is attached to the subject. In addition, a predetermined lapping quantity is ensured between the lip and the subject to which the trim is attached and between the protrusion strip and the subject, so that the pull-out load can be effectively prevented from being lowered.
Further, there is provided a seal member which comprises: a trim portion disposed in a flange portion of an opening portion of a body of a vehicle corresponding to an opening and closing door of the vehicle so as to hold the flange portion; and a seal portion which can be elastically deformed by pressure contact of the seal portion against the door; wherein the trim portion is constituted by a trim according to the first aspect of the invention.
The operations of the invention can be attained in a seal member attached to a vehicle for sealing off the interior and exterior sides of the cabin of the vehicle or the like. For example, the pull-out load can be prevented from being lowered without increasing the insertion load when the trim portion is attached to the flange.
Further, according to the second aspect of the invention, there is provided a trim which comprises: a trim body composed of a polymeric material and bent into a substantially U-shape in section; and a lip provided to project on an inner surface of the trim body so that a projecting length of the lip from the inner surface varies in a longitudinal direction of the trim body; wherein the lip is formed so that the above relationship (1) is satisfied between the length Li of the lip on the bottom wall portion side of the trim body and the length Lo of the lip on the opening portion side of the trim body in a shortest section in which the projecting length of the lip becomes shortest.
With such a configuration, in the shortest section, the length Lo of the lip portion on the opening portion side can be set to be small while the predetermined length Li of the lip portion on the bottom wall portion side is ensured. Accordingly, a flexible portion which has a substantially triangular shape in section and which is elastically deformable along the subject when the trim body is attached to the subject can be provided on the tip end side of the lip portion in the shortest section. Thus, when the trim body is attached to the subject, due to the presence of the flexible portion, the insertion load can be prevented from exceeding a predetermined value, and a predetermined lapping quantity can be ensured between the lip and the subject.
According to the second aspect, the lip may be formed so that a sectional shape of the lip in the shortest section is substantially triangular.
With such a configuration, in the lip portion of the shortest section, the length Lo of the lip portion on the opening portion side can be set to be further smaller. As a result, the whole of the lip portion in the shortest section is formed as a flexible portion having a good flexibility. Thus, when the trim body is attached to the subject, the insertion load can be prevented easily from exceeding a predetermined value, while a predetermined lapping quantity is ensured between the lip and the subject.
According to the second aspect, an insert member for reinforcing the trim body may be embedded in the trim body.
Such a trim body provided with the insert member embedded therein is so rich in rigidity that the insertion load with which the trim body is pushed is transmitted surely. Thus, it is easy to perform the work of insertion. However, force applied to the lip is apt to increase at the same time. Therefore, the configuration according to the second aspect may be adopted in the trim body. Thus, the insertion load given to the lip can be reduced effectively.
According to the second aspect, a protrusion strip (head portion) is provided at a tip end of the lip so as to bulge out toward the bottom wall portion side of the trim body.
With such a configuration, when the trim body is attached to the subject, the protrusion strip is elastically deformed together with the lip along the subject. To detach the trim body from the subject, therefore, it is necessary to reverse the protrusion strip. Thus, the pull-out load required for detaching the trim body can be increased. Here, the protrusion strip bulges out toward the bottom wall portion side of the trim body. Accordingly, the insertion load is hardly increased when the trim body is to be attached to the subject. That is, the pull-out load can be increased without increasing the insertion load at the time of attachment.
Further, there is provided a seal member which comprises: a trim portion disposed in a flange portion of an opening portion of a body of a vehicle corresponding to an opening and closing door of the vehicle so as to hold the flange portion; and a seal portion which can be elastically deformed by pressure contact of the seal portion against the door; wherein the trim portion is constituted by a trim according to the second aspect of the present invention.
The operations according to the second aspect can be attained in the seal member attached to the vehicle for sealing off the interior and exterior sides of the cabin of the vehicle or the like. For example, the insertion load is prevented from exceeding a predetermined value when the trim portion is attached to the flange.
Still further, according to the third aspect of the invention, there is provided a trim which comprises: a trim body composed of a polymeric material and bent into a substantially U-shape in section; and a lip provided to project on an inner surface of the trim body so that a projecting length of the lip from the inner surface varies in a longitudinal direction of the trim body; wherein a slope is provided at a tip end of the lip so as to be inclined with respect to an extension plane of an opening-portion-side surface in a base end portion of the lip, and the slope is formed so that an inclination angle of the slope with respect to the extension plane of the opening-portion-side surface varies in accordance with the projecting length of the lip.
Here, by adjusting the inclination angle of the slope at the lip tip end with respect to the extension plane of the opening-portion-side surface, the lapping quantity of the lip over the subject to which the trim is attached can be adjusted easily. Then, the lapping quantity is adjusted in accordance with the rigidity of the base end portion of the lip varying in accordance with the projecting length of the lip. Thus, even if the projecting length of the lip varies, the insertion load and the pull-out load on the subject to which the trim is attached can be adjusted to be in a predetermined range. As a result, the insertion load on a thick portion of the subject to which the trim is attached can be prevented from increasing, with a simple configuration and without increasing the amount of materials used.
The slope may be formed so that the inclination angle increases in accordance with the projecting length of the lip.
With such a configuration, the inclination angle of the slope with respect to the extension plane of the base end portion becomes small in the lip which has a small projecting length and in which the rigidity of the base end portion is apt to increase. As a result, the tip end portion of the lip becomes acuter so that the sectional area of the lip near the tip end portion can be set to be smaller. Thus, the flexibility near the tip end portion can be increased so that the insertion load on the subject to which the trim is attached can be prevented from increasing even in the lip having a small projecting length.
On the other hand, in the lip which has a large projecting length and in which the rigidity of the base end portion is apt to be lowered, the inclination angle of the slope with respect to the extension plane of the base end portion becomes large. As a result, the tip end portion of the lip makes an angle close to a right angle so that the sectional area of the lip near the tip end portion can be set to be larger. Thus, the lapping quantity over the subject to which the trim is attached can be increased near the tip end portion so that the pull-out load on the subject to which the trim is attached can be prevented from being lowered.
According to the third aspect, when the lip is formed in a shortest section having a shortest projecting length, the above relationship (1) may be satisfied between the length Li of the lip on the bottom wall portion side of the trim body and the length Lo of the lip on the opening portion side of the trim body.
With such a configuration, the length Lo of the lip of the shortest section on the opening portion side can be set to be small while the predetermined length Li of the lip is ensured on the bottom wall portion side. Accordingly, in the base end portion of the lip of the shortest section in which the rigidity is apt to increase, a flexible portion which has a substantially triangular shape in section and which is elastically deformable along the subject to which the trim is attached is ensured on the tip end side of the lip. As a result, the rigidity of the base end portion of the lip can be reduced more surely and more moderately. Thus, the insertion load in the lip of the shortest section can be effectively prevented from increasing. In addition, a predetermined lapping quantity is ensured between the lip and the subject to which the trim is attached, so that the pull-out load can be effectively prevented from being lowered.
According to the third aspect, the protrusion strip may be provided at a tip end of the lip so as to bulge out toward a bottom wall portion of the trim body.
With such a configuration, when the trim body is attached to the subject to which the trim is attached, the protrusion strip is elastically deformed together with the lip along the subject. To detach the trim body from the subject, therefore, it is necessary to reverse the protrusion strip. Thus, the pull-out load required for detaching the trim body can be increased. Here, because the protrusion strip bulges out toward the bottom wall portion side of the trim body, the insertion load is hardly increased when the trim body is attached to the subject. That is, the pull-out load can be further prevented from being lowered, without increasing the insertion load at the time of attachment.
Still further, there is provided a seal member which comprises: a trim portion disposed in a flange portion of an opening portion of a body of a vehicle corresponding to an opening and closing door of the vehicle; and a seal portion which can be elastically deformed by pressure contact of the seal portion against the door; wherein the trim portion is constituted by a trim according to the third aspect.
The operations of the third aspect, for example, prevention of the insertion load at the trim portion from increasing when the trim portion is attached to a thick subject, can be attained in the seal member attached to the vehicle for sealing off the interior and exterior sides of the cabin of the vehicle or the like.
Features and advantages of the invention will be evident from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments described in conjunction with the attached drawings.